How To Write A NatsuMikan Fanfic
by Corvus corone
Summary: ... In Just A Few Simple Steps. Like this pairing? Want to write your own fic about it? Come right this way! Warning: note the genre - humour/parody. Not to be taken seriously. Read at your own risk.
1. Ideas, beginnings and Meekan

_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. I also think that bad fanfiction does not belong to me, but hey. I could be wrong._

_A/N: I write all bad!fic myself, therefore it isn't an MST. If you disagree with some of my opinions on cliches, OOC Mikans, high school romance, getting engaged at two, script-format, etc, well, I'm sorry. I did say it was my opinion. Just try and enjoy the rest of the leaflet.  
_

_Listless Reader who has failed to give me an email address or some form of contact: This is a fanfic. It's a work of fiction, or more exactly a parody of GA fanfiction (which, I guess, makes it a fanfictionfanfiction) based on but not copied from someone else's work. It has a plot and characters and everything. It's just that there's also comments and psuedo-guidelines. I think there's a lot more trash that's less enjoyable to read than this one here, e.g. fics that have not been spellchecked, script-fics, etc - why don't you try and get those off instead? _

_BY THE WAY, I have not written anything new - I've just re-chaptered it so it's easier to read. Before it was just one big lump._

XXX

**How To Write A NatsuMikan Fanfic In Just A Few Simple Steps**

XXX

**1. THE TITLE  
**

**As always, you must give your new fic a creative and witty title ...**

"A Natsume and Mikan Fanfiction"

**1.1 ... and an informative, short summary. This is very important, as your readers will judge your fic and whether they want to read it on its summary. A summary also means "a short synopsis of the main plot", and not, as one may think, "what shall I do with this blank space?" or "a random extract of the story".  
**

"quote: "On the 23rd of November Natsume walked down to the Special Ability classrooms." end quote. Natsume loves Mikan! Mikan loves Natsume! No, wait, maybe not! Dun dun DUUHHH!! Full sum. inside!"

XXX

**2. IN THE BEGINNING  
**

**And now, we start the fanfic itself. Have you got a plot? Or, at the very least, an idea of where you want this to go?**

_I dunno. I think Natsume and Mikan should get together!_

**How? Why? When? Wherefore? Whichforth? Henceover? Wheneverforehencewhich? Etc. Originality counts for something - i.e., your idea should preferably be your own, and not something 98331 people have already tried out.  
**

_Haven't thought of that bit yet. Can't I just start writing any old random thing and post it to then see what my readers want to make happen?_

**2.1 Stories have a beginning, middle and an end. Drabbles are tiny little fics that can be short stories, descriptions or just cute fluffy bits.**

_Beginning: Natsume likes Mikan. Middle: Mikan likes Natsume. End: Natsume and Mikan like each other. Is that what you meant?_

**2.2 There are ten tons of NatsumexMikan fics out there. Why is this one different and special? What makes people want to read it? Is it going to be funny? Really dramatic? Some really strange AU plot twist?**

_Yes. This is going to be funny AND dramatic AND have weird plot twists AND put them into a different environment AND be a crossover with Pokemon AND be based on my own life AND be a leaflet about plane design AND give Mikan 84 new abilities AND be a satire on modern Uzbekistan commenting on the state of the nation's relative wealth and exportation bubble AND be an amusing aside to contemporary culture AND delicately point out the errors of Julian Ovenden's acting in the new musical show Marguerite AND gush over how HAWT Natsume is ... burbleburble_

XXX

**3. CHARACTERISATION  
**

**Whatever. Let's just start ... **

**3.0.0 ****Characterisation in the form of MIKAN. **

**Mikan is a girl. You, as a fanfic writer of Gakuen Alice who probably ships NatsumexMikan and is in love with Natsume yourself (or at least appreciate his hawtness to some degree), are probably also a girl. Therefore, you are Mikan. Inserting yourself into the story in the guise of Mikan so that you can be SuperMikan and hook up with Natsume is called SELF-INSERTation. This is of course to be encouraged, duh!**

**By the way, the technical name for this sort of character is a out-of-character Mikan-Mary-Sue self-insert. Heh heh.  
**

_A/N: Hi everybody! My name is _MeekanNatzumi4eVar1547_, but you can call me Seariarastipastry for short or Cutiepie for shorter! I hope you enjoy my extraordinarily cliched fanfic!_

Her name. Yes, that was a mystery. Even those who thought they knew her did not know this - her name. Although mortals had named her as they had wished, and mortals spoke her name as Mikan Sakura, this was not her true name. Hidden in the depths of time and power was her name as it had been in the dawn of time, when the mists of history rolled back amongst the breakers of the Ancient Powers. Only to the wise and learned could it be spoken aloud, and only by them could it be spoken. Yea, verily it was ... Meekan Natzumi4eVar 1547 Seariarastipastry Cutiepie Sakuracherrytrees.

**3.0.1 Remember, all changes from canon can be accounted by a) A few years of maturity, b) This is a fanfic DUH, c) She's a bit different because this fic is slightly AU, or d) Canon? What canon?**

**So there's intellectual superiority ... (canon: Mikan is not the brightest bulb in the chandelier, shall we say)  
**

Mikan walked down the path. She was a bright young girl - she was only fifteen, and already the cleverest girl in Alice Academy. Her IQ had last been recorded at 394.23, an amazing achievement for one so young. In fact, last year she had co-authored a paper on fluid mechanics in relation to friction in drainpipes, the formula of which had made millions for charities worldwide. Indeed her friend Hotaru, although also a genius, was quoted as saying, "Mikan's intellect is unrivaled. Even I can't compare to that mind ... " Right now, however, Mikan was concentrating on her studies and hoping that she would get the marks she needed to graduate. Even though she had made the most remarkable progress in her exam marks, with Mikan's astounding humility and modesty it was impossible for her to be sure.

**3.0.2 ... and moral superiority ... as well as a wonderful, flawless personality ... (canon: Mikan is kinda loud, y'know?)  
**

Mikan was not arrogant or proud, though she had every right to be. Although she was still the bright, bubbly cheerful girl that she was five years ago, the years had aged her **(see that? That was option a).) **and her maturity had therefore grown. Now, not only could she overflow with boundless optimism, she also could see through the ages with the Wisdom Of Time. She alone could see the Evils and the Sins and the Folly of the people around her, and her clear vision pierced the darkness of the stupidity like a shafting knife of pure goodliness. Mikan was NEVER nasty or in the slightest way mean to any living creature - her various Goddess Complexes prevented that.

**... or you can use the textbook example below if you want the dark, brooding beauty (who's probably a demonic vampire) effect ... (also canon: Mikan is bright, happy and always optimistic)**

Of course, like all people, Mikan had another side to her. This was when one of her multiple Fates manifested itself in the form of emotion. This resulted in Mikan II - a dark, mysterious yet strangely enigmatic girl, beautiful yet deadly, flawless yet fatal. Mikan II was a spirit of the wild, a strange feral creature that intrigued those around her. She was a wraith of beauty, blood and the full moon - it was said that she could summon magic flying pink fire-breathing psychic telepathic wolves to her will, and that she could grow fangs and gorge herself on the blood of innocent virgins. Yet she was not malignant. She was not a demon - she was a being far beyond our human understanding of good, chaos and evil. Poised, yet at the same time lethal, Mikan II was not of this physical world at all. She was a denizen of the spirit world, her existance barely brushing the walls between that world and this one; her power was such that even that small touch could manifest itself in ways such as her physical body. Life and death meant nothing to one such as her, for, immortal and unaging she was and always will be, unsullied by the whisper of mortal destinies.

**3.0.3 ... and Alice superiority ... (canon: well, Gakuen Alice fan, do I need to tell you?)  
**

Dearest reader, you will know that Mikan Sakura has two Alices. One is of Nullification, and the other is of Stealing. But the truth is, that was just the tip of the iceberg. It's hard to explain now (don't worry I'll tell you later! Maybe after I introduce Natsume! He is so hot!), but you must know that that was not the whole story. Mikan's _true _destiny is too great for her to just have an ordinary two Alices, neither of which were very special anyway.

**3.0.4 ... and physical beauty superiority ... (canon: although Mikan is indeed very cute and pretty, I've never seen anyone describe her as astoundingly earthshatteringly beautiful)  
**

This amazing sweet young girl, you may be surprised to learn, was also the prettiest girl on campus. Her eyes, for one thing. Those orbs were one heck of a stunner! Her irises were tinted with the perfection of the stars, a deep rich mahogany oak pine cedar ash alder Eldar Edain maple fir holly mangrove birch waterlily willow chestnut CONKERS brown indeed. And those pupils, they were prettier still. The exact shape in which her eyelids were tilted and folded could not have been improved by even the best plastic surgeon. All in all, the effect was stunning. One could not even glance sideways at those orbical orby orbsolete orboselutical orbacanarious orbs without either suffering a major cardiac arrest or experiencing rapidly deteriorating O2 stats. Maybe it was lupus. (It's never lupus.)

Moving on, we must now describe this wonderful girl's hair. Cascading down her shoulders and along the curve of her back were her locks of beautifully conditioned, pH-balanced, split-end-free, light-and-fluffy, trendily-cut hair. She had changed her hairstyle a little since those days when she first came to Alice Academy; now it was not longer locked up in pigtails or plaits. With the coming of age of fifteen, her hair had started to colour itself in the most delightful ways - why, she had Perfectly Natural Highlights (TM) worthy of Melonbeauty herself! Indeed, many people thought Mikan's hair was even _more_ fabulous than even the Princessessa.

Also in this description we must include Mikan's face, the beauty of which outshone the sun in all its glory. And the moon too. It was like a solar eclipse! "O. M. G.," was the reaction from most people after one look at that beauteous visage. That nose, that brow, those perfectly sculpted cheeks, that rosy tinge, those invisible creases which theoretically appeared when she smiled that dazzling smile! Ah, it was as if Helen herself had risen from the dead to walk amongst the living. That kind of beauty only reveals itself once every ten millennia, or even longer. Oh, to have the privilege of one minute within that girl's presence - that would be worth more than the privilege of bathing in the springs of Paradise. Her porcelain skin practially radiated virtue and health. All in all, the effect was simply breath-taking.

XXX

**P.T.O. for Natsume, other characters and settings.**


	2. Natsume, characters and settings

**3.1 Characterisation in the form of NATSUME.**

**Natsume, as the lead male character, must be invariably good-looking, handsome and incredibly nice. Of course, you needn't describe him in as much detail as Mikan. (Readers get a bit bored with too much description.)**

On the 23rd of November Natsume walked down to the Special Ability classrooms. Natsume Hyuuga was the hawttest boy to have ever walked the grounds of the Earth, but I really can't be bothered to describe him ... besides don't you think Mikan is already awesome enough for one fanfic?

So I will make a short list instead because I feel like being lazy and not writing a proper fic.

Natsume: is fit, hot, handsome, black hair, Fire Alice, muscular, cool, popular, the dream guy, angsty, sexy, LucaRuka's best friend, fancies the pants off Mikan, is going out with Melonbeauty.

(Oh, I almost forgot. If you remember, at the end of "Gakuen Alice Fanfic" Mikan and Natsume were going out ... well to make it more in line with this fic, the new canon is that they broke up after a week and Natsume is back with Melonbeauty again.)

**3.2 Sumire is a bitch and doesn't deserve any more personality than that. I mean, she was MEAN to Mikan! What kind of decent person does that?! And we'll handily forget about all the cute friendship making-up kinda stuff that happened with her and Mikan after the LeoReo incident.**

Sumire and her boyfriend LucaRuka _(soz guys!!1! Remember they were together coz LucaRuka lost his memory in the water trap in the other story I wrote?! And Hotaru's in heaven so sozzzllesss!!111!)_ also happened to be walking down the path. Sumire was really ugly but compared to Mikan she was even uglier. No, really.

"Ugh I hate Mikan!" she shouted. Again. "I love Natsume!" she shouted. Again. The narrator swears she hears Sumire shout that in nearly every fic she has read. Poor Sumire. Her throat must be getting sore by now.

**3.3 Who cares about anyone else? Apart from maybe LucaRuka, I guess. But he doesn't really do much in a NatsuMikan fic, so ...**

All the teachers and staff and LucaRuka and the whole of Tsubasa's year group and the whole of Hotaru (RIP)'s brother's year group and the whole of the Z Organisation and the whole of Mikan's village and the whole of Natsume's burnt down village went to Cyprus. Again. It turned out that they could not only get a group discount, they got a 10-per-cent-off offer for going again within ten years.

However, Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei (the amorous couple) weren't allowed to go. It was something to do with the legal rights of escaped prisoners and the punishment thereof. They tearfully said their goodbyes (ok, Naru teafully said his goodbyes. Misaki just said his goodbyes.) and stayed in Alice Academy while their friends left for sunbathing.

Hey, don't feel too bad for them. Sex beats sunburn any day.

(Right, we've really gone off the rails now.)

**3.4 Put in an OC for extra fun. Or even better, put in a random unwanted crossover character.  
**

The Princessessa Melonbeauty etc was also in Alice Academy with Mikan. If you haven't heard, she is a crossover character from my other bestselling GA fanfic, "Gakuen Alice Fanfic" and is really really cool. Yay!

XXX

**4. THE SETTING  
**

**Ok, now what about the setting? Where are they? I mean, Mikan (or rather, Meekan) and Natsume, not the people who've gone to Cyprus.**

**Do bear in mind that the name of this fandom is GAKUEN ALICE or ALICE ACADEMY, in English. I wonder what that means!**

Now let's describe where they are. Ok, Mikan is a contestant in the all-new all-star all-singing dancing acting musical Academy of Fantasia. She and the rest of Elementary Class B got a transfer to Fantasia Academy, you see. Sumire is the star of Fantasia right now, but WATCH OUT! Here comes the new girl, Mikan Sakura!

Er, yes. Anyway, at the same time, they are also in the swim school Dolphinaria, where they learn to swim at 120km/h and practise the art of synchronised swimming. Sumire is the star ... etc.

You know what, they are ALSO at Pokemon Tech. This is the place where, if you graduate, you get automatic entrance into the Pokemon League! (Note: This is actually true.) Sumire is the star ... etc.

Of course, they are also simutaneously at a typical American high school (this one's called ... dun dun DAH, Alice High), with its quaint catergories and cliques of cheerleaders, jocks, geeks, mathletes, etc. Sumire is the queen bee of popularity right now ... etc.

Oh, and of COURSE the obligatory Fashion Show Week is the event of the year at Designers Academia - and it's happening right now! Can Mikan beat off the resident bitch Sumire (twice-times winner of Most Fashionable Girl Of The Year) to be the almighty Fashionista Of The Year?

**4.1 Er ... right. And when is this, then? Teenage years are the in-thing right now - anything older than 18 and it's too old and boring, anything younger than 12 and it's too immature. Really.  
**

Ah yes, Mikan, Natsume, Melonbeauty and Sumire are all 16 years old. Duh. Sixth formers, legal sex (at least in England. Sorry, dunno about Japan or America or the Philippines.), the joy of being older than a kid but not as responsible as an adult - what more could a girl (or boy, if you're Natsume) want?

**4.2 And can we have the rest of the character descriptions now that we have all the settings planned out?**

Mikan was new to FantasiA DolphinariA Pokemon Alice Designers Academy Tech High Academia Gakuen. (Or FADAPADATHAG for short.) She had just been told to go to the Special Ability classrooms, and was a little lost in the maze of buildings, swimming pools and Pokemon training arenas. Let us take a moment to discuss her true identity.

Meekan Natzumi4eVar 1547 Seariarastipastry Cutiepie Sakuracherrytrees. Yes, that was her true, most secret name. A name of power and wisdom and light. She was an Elemental Spirit Of Wolfihood, bound to this planet by magic alone. She was not an Alice, as people thought, but actually an ALICE - an Ancient Luminescent Iridescent Commander of Elephants. (Elephants, in this usage, refers to magic, Alices and Elemental powers, not to the big grey animals with the noses.)

Which all meant she had 86 abilities. Two had been discovered by the humans she lived with (Nullification and Stealing), but the other 84 she kept to herself alone. By simply wishing something to be so, one of her Elemental abilities would revive and make it so.

Natsume, on the other hand, was a simple hawt Fire Alice user. He is good at Pokemon and dancing, but not fashion so much.

Melonbeauty is a beautiful young Princessessa who has breasts the size of melons. And not just those small yellow honeydew ones; the really gigantic green watermelons. She is deeply in love with her hawt boyfriend, Natsume. She is an ok pupil, a little dim sometimes, but her main virtue is her beauty, though deeply inferior to Mikan's, and her friendliness. She is Mikan's best friend.

Sumire is apparently the best singing dancing acting musicals star, the fastest synchronised swimmer, the most skilled Pokemon user, the Queen Bee of Alice High, and always wears the most expensive Prada and Chanel and Vera Wang and Ralph Lauren and Donna Karan and Primark etc _which she has designed herself_ to school.

Who cares about anyone not directly involved in the main plot?

XXX

**P.T.O. **


	3. Here come the cliches!

**5. CLICHES AND UNORIGINALITY  
**

**Please, let's just start the actual story already. Read carefully and learn.  
**

One fine day, Mikan was walking down to the Special Ability classrooms. (YES, the audience screams. WE KNOW.) Natsume was also walking down there ... as were Melonbeauty and Sumire. It was no coincedence that these four should be going to the same place at the same time - after all, the SA rooms were exactly where ALL the pupils of Fadapadathag had been told to go. However, owing to the fact that Mikan, Natsume, Sumire and the Princessessa were the only four pupils in the school at the moment, it was only those four that ended up going.

(I DON'T CARE. DOES ANYTHING HAPPEN YET? says the audience.)

Be patient, says the author.

"Mikan! I didn't expect to see you here!" cried Melonbeauty. "Aren't you getting ready for the Phantom of the Opera auditions tomorrow? You'll be a simply wonderful Christine!"

"Yes, I am, but I'm also going to be auditioning for the new role of Marguerite - are you?" said Mikan.

"Oh, of course! I think Natsume is the favourite for the role of Armand, which is brilliant! I think he'll play it much better than that Julian Overden over in the London West End."

"Well, then I'm sure one of us two will get the part."

"Huh! Like that's going to happen!" came an indignant voice. It was Sumire, who had come unnoticed by Melonbeauty and Natsume. "You know I'm going to win, as always. Even if the author IS writing a silly cliched fic about how the new girl who isn't very popular or fashionable makes an enemy of the resident Queen of the school (that's me btw) who is poised to become the Prom Queen or the Fashion Queen or the Dancing Queen and then after some initial failure or setback the Newgirl makes some True Friends and the resident Hawtie of the school falls in love with the Newgirl (bearing in mind that approximately 999.999584 out of 1000 high school romances end in breakup so I really don't see how they would've lived Happily Ever After anyway) and then the Newgirl and the Hawtie end up going out and then they completely humiliate the Queen who was also in love with the Hawtie. Oh, and the Newgirl becomes the Prom Queen or the Fashion Queen or the Dancing Queen instead of the Queen. And so Lindsay Lo-I mean, the Newgirl, teaches us that you don't have to be a popular Queen to go out with Zac Ef-I mean, the Hawtie."

**-- The above is true for many things (with a little tweaking in some cases, but the principle is the same), including but not limited to High School Musical, Twilight, Mean Girls, and to some extent the actual Gakuen Alice canon. Sort of.**

**-- Mikan shows her TRUE POWER and beats up the bitch.  
**

Mikan merely smiled and looked down modestly. She wasn't mean enough to laugh in Sumire's face. Instead, she reached for her inner powers, and one of her ALICE abilities obligingly rose up and manifested itself. The other three children stepped back in fear, for where Mikan had been standing was a great black mist. It contracted, and the shimmering fog settled on Mikan. The other three stepped back again, for now it was apparent that Mikan had taken on her other form - Mikan II. Instead of the cheerful brunette they had known, a tall, dark haired, crimson lipped beauty stood in her place. She smiled seductively, revealing two sharp vampire fangs, and uttered a small spell.

An unearthly howl rended the skies, and a great light much like a lightning bolt ripped through the midday sun. A glowing portal opened, and a pink wolf stepped out. Or should I say, a wolfina stepped out. These differ from true wolves on account of their kwler name, popularity on the Internet especially with roleplaying fangirls, pinkness, the fact that they have butterfly-like wings covered in glittering feathers, their ability to breathe a jet of pink-hot flame and their powers of telepathic communication.

"Grrrrrrrrrawl snarrrrrrl," the wolfina said. Mikan II, with the help of another Elephant, could actually understand the wolf language, and to her, this sentence really meant, "What can I do for you, O great ALICE?"

"Teach this insolent girl a lesson," Mikan II replied, referring to Sumire.

The wolfina howled once, a single pure note of the highest quality, and proceeded to chase Sumire away with bursts of amethyst fire.

"Ah ... that was Luthien Undomiel, queen of the wolfinas," explained Mikan II, who proceeded to turn back into her normal earthly self. And before anyone could get confused, she continued, "Wolfinis are the males and wolfinas are the females of this noble species, which are bound to my service and everlasting friendship thanks to the treaty of ALICEs. Thank you, my dear friend!" she called to the returning creature.

**-- Natsume falls in True Love with Mikan (actually, I don't see any way you could get round that, seeing as you're writing a NatsuMikan fic. Never mind.)**

Natsume was awestruck. He had thought his Fire Alice powers were something, but this - this rose fire that was the breath of these creatures was more powerful still, and Mikan's other form was just ... too beautiful for mere words to say. "Wow ... Mikan is more powerful than any of us thought. I think I am falling in love with her!" forgetting that love was based on personalities and emotions, rather than awe and prettiness.

Mikan glanced shyly at Natsume, wondering if he was falling in love with her. Of course he was - this is NatsuMikan fic, after all! She thought, "If he is in love with me, then what shall I say when he asks me out? I will say yes, because he is so hawt and so popular and so good to deign to go out with a nobody like me. But what about Melonbeauty? She is my friend, after all ... oh well. True love overpowers friendship."

**-- Pretend romances? Always a sign of real feelings...**

Suddenly Natsume spoke. "Mikan! I have a top secret plan - why don't us two _pretend_ to go out and get Sumire jealous? Also it'll be great for the Pokemon double battles, the synchronised swimming doubles, and the various romantic musical auditions, and we don't even have to mean anything."

It would have been a wonderful plan if Melonbeauty wasn't already Natsume's lovely girlfriend. So by an amazing feat of _deus ex machina_, Melonbeauty was immediately picked up by a passing cloud which happened to be her father's chariot and dropped off in her own kingdom far far away, where she rode unicorn-phoenix crossbreeds happily ever after.

Mikan and Natsume stared at where the Princessessa had been for a moment. Then Mikan said, "Oh, Natsume, I would love to! You know, we could also design a collection together, and you could be my prom partner! We could be Homecoming King and Queen and we wouldn't even have to go out properly!"

Of course they were both hiding the fact that they DID actually want it to mean something and go out properly, duh.

**-- Mikan triumphs over evil and learns her true destiny, not by strength but by intelligence and cool tricks.**

Let us skip a few hours so we can actually get to the action. First up was the musical theatre auditions. Sumire (a little singed, but never mind) was first, and she sang at the top of her voice. Mikan winced. Then it was Mikan's turn, and she stunned the judges by first calling on her Elephant Of Music, then using her natural talent to sing outstandingly. She managed to get the parts of Beauty, Cosette AND Eponine, Christine, Kim AND Ellen, Pearl, Marguerite and various other romantic leads.

Not surprisingly, Natsume got all the parts he wanted, which were the Beast, Marius, The Phantom AND Raoul, Chris, Rusty, Armand and the various other male romantic leads. After all, he WAS the only boy in the whole school at the moment.

Next up were the swimming races and auditions. Although Sumire tried her best, Mikan was even better - she had invented a new swimming stroke called the beststroke, which, true to its name, was the obvious best stroke. In the synchronised swimming competition, she and Natsume (thanks to their pseudo-going-out) were a great team. It was as if they could read each other's minds! And because Sumire didn't actually have anyone else to be synchronised with, her boyfriend LucaRuka being in Cyprus and all that, she was automatically disqualified.

Oh I really can't be bothered to describe the Pokemon and fashion battles. Bleurgh. Mikan and Natsume won, anyway, with a combination of pure talent, wit, flair, intelligent tactics and Pikachu's Thundershock attack which blasted Sumire away.

Mikan and Natsume were then voted King and Queen of the prom night, to no-one's surprise. Mikan came in her Mikan II form, with a vanguard of wolfinis and wolfinas (including Luthien Undomiel with the glowing red orbs, of course, and her mate, Frodo von ThingolSingollostein) and wearing the most fabulous black shimmering dress. Natsume was equally stunning. On the other hand, Sumire did not have a partner to go with ... another triumph for Mikan. Sumire was devastated and fled to New Zealand to live the rest of her life with sheep.

**-- Is there anything else cooler to write about except the private life of vampires and the secret undercover 10000 year old war with werewolf(ina)s? Nope. Apart from angels and demons, one supposes.**

In the middle of the prom, the strobe lighting suddenly stimulated a previously unknown region of Mikan II's cerebral cortex! And in an instant of flahing insight, Mikan realised her true fate - she was a Guardian of Blood, an ALICE with power not only of 86 types, but 87. The 87th power was the Power Of Powers, and somehow this is connected to blood and vampires and werewolfinas 'cos they're just cool. And she's also an angelic demonic heaven-beast.

And Natsume finally confessed his deep and meaningful feelings for Mikan. The pretend romance was actually a real one! And they lived happily ever after, the end.

**-- No, wait!! You've missed out a few! How about the scene where you find out Mikan's actually a superhero princess in hiding?**

Oh right. The strobe lighting also caused Natsume to psychically realise that Mikan was in fact the famous pop star heiress to the hotel chain Kilton, Crown Princess Meekan Sakuura to the throne of Yapan. She was just hiding out in Fadapadathag so she could experience a normal 16 year old girl's life. Even though she was a Guardian of Blood and therefore a vampirewolfina so she couldn't possibly be normal anyway ... but that's not the point.

**-- And the part where hate magically turns into love!**

Oh right. Mikan originally hated Natsume, but as they say (probably untruthfully, like many old wives' tales), there's a fine line between love and hate. So in actual fact, Mikan had loved Natsume right from the beginning at first sight. (See, I also included the love at first sight cliche in that one.)

**-- But what about the angsting and the "I can't live without you!" emotional torments?**

Oh right. Er, one day Mikan moved to California and Natsume angsted and was in DEEP PAIN for a few months before realising he couldn't live without her. But she came back to him within half an hour, so it was all ok.

**-- And the totally random and weird and farfetched story of how they were engaged when they were two but never saw each other but fell in love naturally anyway?**

Oh shut up. Yeah, that happened too. Don't ask me why or how.

**-- What about the wtf relationships that are just there because you want everyone to pair up neatly?**

GO AWAY! Fine. Uh, Anna ended up with Iincho, Nonoko with Koko (hey it rhymes!), Hotaru's in heaven, Monchu with Otonashi, the fox-eyed guy with Melonbeauty (through an online correspondence, seeing as she's back in her homeland and not at school), and everyone else with whoever else they feel like. Oh, and Serina's with Jinno because Yuu left her, remember?

THE END.

**-- But where's Natsume and Mikan's first kiss? Which is always perfection personified.**

NOOOOO!! Please, no more! Can't I end this yet?!

Ok, fine, yes, they kissed and it was amazing (even more so than Melonbeauty's boobs).

**6. EXTRA BITS**

**Why not try out other styles of writing? For example, you could use script-format. I mean, what IS the point of sentences and paragraphs anyway?**

Mikan: Oh darn it, that wasn't that end?

Natsume: _aside _Oh poo. Er, let's fill this up with useless filler speech. _to Mikan _Mikan I soppily love you.

Mikan: And I love you too.

Sumire: What about me?!

Melonbeauty: _offstage_ When can I go back to Fadapadathag, daddy?

Mikan: Was that my dear friend Melonbeauty (the person to which I broke up her relationship with Natsume) I heard telepathically?

LucaRuka: _entering _Hey people! I just got back from the holiday! Can I live happily ever after with Sumire then?

Sumire: Oh fine I will have to take an inferior substitute for Natsume. I love you LucaRuka. Were we going out before? I can't remember... oh right, we were. _exeunt with LucaRuka stage right  
_

Trhnjwctw: _entering from stage left _Any windows for me to clean? Or, failing that, where's my darling Yuka?

Serina the English teacher: _entering through audience, central aisle _Hey, where's the iambic pentameter? This is sacrilege to the name of Shakespeare and other playwrights!

**6.1 Here are the other bits of Part 2.2 that we haven't managed to put in earlier.**

This random ending is a weird plot twist. It is based on my own life, because, as you know, Mikan is my self-insert. Uzbekistan is a country. I hope its economy is ok. And planes should have wings and be able to fly.

THE REAL END.


End file.
